Image heating apparatuses of an electromagnetic induction heating system have been proposed as image heating apparatuses mounted to image forming apparatuses such as a copier and a printer of an electrophotographic system, and these image heating apparatuses have such advantages that warming-up time is short, and power consumption is also low.
PTL 1 discloses an image heating apparatus that is provided with a tubular member formed of a conductive material in a magnetic circuit through which an alternating magnetic flux passes and is configured to heat up the tubular member by Joule's heat generated in the tubular member by inducing a current to the tubular member.
However, the image heating apparatus disclosed in PTL 1 has a problem that the apparatus is provided with a core having a closed shape outside a heating rotary member, and a size of the apparatus is accordingly increased.